Much of the existing pre-recorded media used today (e.g., CD, DVD, MiniDisc™, etc.) may not contain Table of Content (TOC) information that can be used to describe the recorded content to a user. Some media may contain incorrect or no descriptive information at all. Therefore, when inserted into a playback device, the medium may not be associated with information descriptive of the pre-recorded content. A user may elect to manually enter information available on the media label, jewel case, or from prior knowledge of the content or the artist. Media identification technologies are designed to automatically identify the medium and provide accurate and descriptive information. Once the media has been identified, data such as album, artist, and track information or metadata such as cover art, artist website universal resource locator, and multimedia content related to the media may be retrieved from remote databases. This information can then be displayed to the user and can enhance usability of the media.